


Heat Advisory

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week: Summer Edition 2017 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, hurt jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: All it takes is a quick glance for Tim to know there's something wrong with the Red Hood and he's off to save the day.





	Heat Advisory

Tim brought his bo staff down on the man’s chest, then sent a kick to his abdomen to knock him over, causing him to slam into two of his other opponents. One hit the ground hard enough to immediately knock him unconscious, while the other struggled to get out from underneath her larger companion. It gave Tim the perfect opportunity to knock them both out, so all three were nothing more than a useless pile on the grimy sidewalk. He left them tied up on the ground for the police to find, then headed in the direction of the drugs bust Jason had spent weeks planning.

The sliver of light from the moon did little to illuminate the dirty rooftops he ran across, but the lens in his mask easily accommodated for it. It didn’t take him long to navigate his way to the building across from one Black Mask had been using to store drugs. He wasn’t surprised to find Jason already fighting the outside guards for the building, but the way he was fighting didn’t look normal. His movements were sluggish and imprecise and he wasn’t dodging obvious strikes like he normally would. It wasn’t the Red Hood he was used to seeing.

Before he could get into any more trouble, Tim launched himself off the building and landed feet first on one of the guy’s chest. As the man went down, Tim transitioned into a quick roll that ended with him on his feet next to Jason. The only acknowledgement he got from the man was a sloppy punch aimed at where his head would be if he were five inches taller. Unexpectedly, the miss sent him stumbling right into Tim and knocked them both on the ground with Jason’s larger body covering Tim. Without bothering to check on Jason, he quickly switched their position so he could get back to his feet.

A chuckling thug was the first one to end up unconscious on the ground and several others quickly joined him in a pile of limbs. When the last one went down, he turned his attention to the man struggling to get back on his feet and failing miserably. By the time Jason made it to his knees, Tim had the helmet removed and tossed it carelessly to the ground a couple feet away from them. Bright red cheeks and forehead greeted Tim, sending concern rolling through Tim at the unfamiliar shade on Jason’s face. Normally, Jason would only get a light dusting of pink from exertion, never such a vibrant red Tim would easily be able to see from a distance.

“Hood, what’s wrong?”

“Gotta… Gotta stop ‘em.” When Jason tried to get the rest of the way up, his face ended up smashed against Tim’s knees. “Damn it!”

“Stop moving around. You’ll end up with a broken nose and blame me for it.”

“’M fine. Still have to punch Black Mask in the face. Need to stop the drugs and whatever.”

“If you can stand up by yourself, then you can go punch Black Mask.”

“Can’t tell me what to do, Tim-Tam.”

Tim let out a heavy sigh as he took a step back from Jason, then motioned for him to stand and let out another sigh when he landed flat on the ground. “That’s it. I’m calling this in to the others and getting you to the nearest safe house. No punching Black Mask for you. Maybe next time.”

“But I had him!”

“No, you almost had him. You just needed to make it through at least a hundred more guys to do that and you couldn’t even get through fifteen. Not happening tonight. We’re getting out of here.”

“The worst.”

“You’ll regret saying that in the morning.”

When Jason didn’t make any attempt to move, the only choice Tim had was to bend down and help the much larger man to his feet. While Tim did intense strength training on a daily basis, it still wasn’t a walk in the park to lift over six feet of pure muscle that fought against him. At some point, he may have elbowed Jason across the jaw hard enough to bruise, but he wasn’t particularly concerned about one bruise. Even with the body armor and helmet, he had to be covered in bruises after the beating he took and one more couldn’t do much more harm.

“You need to lay off the protein shakes.”

Jason didn’t even acknowledge Tim’s presences at his side as Tim dragged him slowly to the nearest safe house. Despite his determination to get them off the streets, he had to make several stops to swipe away the sweat pouring down his face. Between Jason’s overly warm body and the hot air, Tim felt like he was being boiled alive. Not even the distraction of informing the others of what happened, could take his mind off the sweltering heat surrounding him.

Relief flooded through him at the sight of the safe house and he sighed dreamily when the first blast of cool air hit him. For a second, he stood still to enjoy the cool air blowing across his exposed skin, then he remembered the warmth against him. With some difficulty, he maneuvered Jason through the safe house and eased him down on a couch crammed into the small room that vaguely resembled a living room. He would have preferred to put him on one of the medical tables, but without any help from Jason, it could end up too disastrously for Tim to risk it.

With more light now available, Tim could see the sweat covering Jason and the little tremors that occasionally ran through him. When Tim reached for the first latch on his body armor, Jason lifted his hand like he was going to push Tim away, but his hand went limp almost immediately. It took Tim several minutes to remove every piece of armor and he thanked every deity he could think of for his familiarity with all the well-hidden snaps and latches. Most of his time was spent maneuvering Jason’s unmoving body around to get all the armor off him.

Now down to his pants and undershirt, Tim decided against fighting to get them off and pulled a first aid kit out from under the couch. Th shirt easily cut away and Tim slipped it out from under him without too much trouble, but the pants proved to be more difficult. Despite the armor he wore on his legs, Jason still wore heavy padded pants that traditional first aid kits didn’t have scissors strong enough to cut. Instead of abandoning what he was doing to search for scissors better fit for the job, Tim grabbed the knife out of the holster he took off Jason and cut the pants away.

Every inch of Jason’s skin had the same bright red coloring Tim saw on his face. It confirmed his suspicion that a combination of the sudden heatwave through Gotham and Jason’s thick layers caused the large man to overheat. Before pushing himself off the floor, Tim ran a gentle hand through Jason’s sweaty hair and pressed a quick kiss to Jason’s flushed cheek. The older man didn’t even acknowledge Tim-remaining perfectly still on the couch.

* * *

 

“Ugh, my head.”

“Finally.”

Jason groaned and grumbled under his breath as he turned to look at Tim. “So loud, Timbo. Where am I?”

“The house on Andover Avenue. You nearly had a heatstroke because you didn’t bother to check the forecast before you went out. I had to carry you here.”

“I did, but I needed the heavy-duty stuff.”

“And look how well that turned out. Steph and Cass took care of it.” After giving Jason a hard stare for an appropriate amount of time, Tim squeezed next to Jason on the couch and helped him sit up. “Drink this. I pumped you full of water, but you need more than that to get back on your feet.”

“Sorry for freaking you out.”

“I didn’t-”

“Timmy, can you let me apologize for once, so I can stop feeling like the biggest asshole to ever live?”

“Not the biggest asshole. At most third, maybe second on a really bad day.”

A little smile appeared on Jason’s face, that disappeared behind the rim of the bottle he chugged half the contents of in one go. Once the bottle was completely empty, Jason set it on the ground and gave Tim his full attention. Blue-green eyes stared unabashedly up and down Tim’s body several times, something Tim found frustratingly funny. A smile worked its way onto his face without his permission and Jason grinned in response. He gave Tim an overly flirty wink and motioned for Tim to move a little closer.

“I’ll stop being so careless.”

“You say that all the time, but stuff like this keeps happening.”

“I know.”

“It’s part of being a vigilante. I know that and understand it, but maybe be more careful about stuff like checking the weather report before you go out and actually dressing appropriately. Don’t just ignore it.” Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck as he curled into a tight ball against Jason’s side. “Can you handle that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Such an asshole.”

“But not the biggest.”

“No, not the biggest.”

“And all yours. Your asshole.”

“All mine. My romantic asshole, even if you pretend not to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
